


Sticky Situation: Special Night

by megamatt09



Series: A Sticky Situation [11]
Category: Legion of Super-Heroes (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Body Worship, Creampie, F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Dawnstar is the latest lovely lady in the Legion of Superheroes to enjoy Spider-Man. First posted as a bonus smut scene on my blog on 4/1/2020.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Dawnstar
Series: A Sticky Situation [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861300
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Sticky Situation: Special Night

**Special Night(Dawnstar)**

* * *

  
The gorgeous dark-haired heroine waited for her moment. Spider-Man had already been through more than a few of the lovely members of the Legion of Super Heroes, and now Dawnstar wanted to be the latest. It was all about picking her spots. The olive-skinned alien from Starhaven licked her lips and stepped a little bit into the room where she came face to face with the one and only Spider-Man who currently relaxed.

“Spider-Man!” Dawnstar called.

“Hey, Dawnstar,” Spider-Man said. “Is there something I can do for such a lovely lady?”

So many things, and Dawnstar’s mind went completely wild at the possibilities of what could happen. She took a calming breath and decided to go with it.

“You were amazing out there,” Dawnstar said. “I want to help you. Without us, we might have lost big time.”

“Well, it’s a team effort,” Spider-Man said. “Not all me, all of you girls pulled your wait as well. With women like you, the Legion is going to go far.”

Spider-Man could sense what Dawnstar wanted. It had been an open-secret that every woman in the Legion lusted after him and Spider-Man had slept with half, with Supergirl, Saturn Girl, and Phantom Girl being repeat offenders. Dawnstar eyed him for a second and then moved in. Surprisingly, Dawnstar pinned Spider-Man up against the wall and held him into place. Dawnstar’s fingers moved up and grasped the underside of Spider-Man’s mask to pull it up.

“Well, the hero of the day still deserves his reward,” Dawnstar said. “Not sure about a team effort, but I want to see what the two of us can do one on one.”

Spider-Man grasped his arm around Dawnstar’s waist and pulled her into a tight embrace. The two kissed each other and things were going to get pretty hot and physical very quickly if this kept up. Spider-Man’s tongue danced against the edge of Dawnstar’s lips and the two made out vigorously. Dawnstar explored his body and could feel his bulge press against her crotch. Slowly, Dawnstar gained confidence and ground up onto him.

“Is this all for me?” Dawnstar asked.

“Depends,” Spider-Man told her. “Are these for me?”

Without another word, Spider-Man pulled down the front of Dawnstar’s costume and allowed her breasts to roam free. The web slinger with expert efficiency clung to him. He squeezed Dawnstar’s nipples and released them. A slight pinch followed with Spider-Man enjoying the hard nipples pressed against his fingers. Dawnstar’s bouncing breasts enticed the web slinger. They were so juicy and so suckable.

Spider-Man took Dawnstar’s right tit into his mouth and sucked on it. The left received a good vigorous squeeze by Spider-Man. One free hand roamed down and further pulled down Dawnstar’s costume. Spider-Man stroked Dawnstar’s wet crotch. Her pussy tingled from the touch. The Starhaven resident breathed heavily when Spider-Man pushed a couple of fingers deep into her wet pussy and made her gush intensely.

“Please!” Dawnstar breathed. “Don’t stop.”

One hand fondling a breast, another stroking her pussy, and Spider-Man sucked the breast he did not fondle for good measure. Dawnstar grabbed the underside of Spider-Man’s cock and began to stroke the origin until it got nice and rigid.

A slow turn around as the two found their way onto the nearest surface. Spider-Man’s thick prick rubbed down Dawnstar’s inner thigh and made her cry out in pleasure. Dawnstar ground back and forth with a rotating motion until the tip of Spider-Man’s cock slid up against her opening.

“Take me!” Dawnstar cooed excitedly in his ear. “I want you.”

“Patience,” Spider-Man said. “Nice to see this runs in the team, the inability to wait. Am I not worth it?”

“You are! Worth it! It’s just that you’re so good, it makes it even more awful trying to wait for you to give u s the love we need.”

Spider-Man laid Dawnstar out on the surface. He buried face down into the alien beauty’s chest and sucked on her hardened nipples with vigor. Loud sucks and Spider-Man slipped the hardened bud into his mouth to enjoy it. A switch to the other nipple and Spider-Man sucked on that one extremely hard as well.

The web slinger was practically on top of Dawnstar. About ready to piece her with his big cock. Dawnstar hungered for it. The thought of Spider-Man buried balls deep inside of her and reshaping the inside of her pussy made the gorgeous women tingled. He was so big and so good with his hands as well. Dawnstar’s loins grew even wetter in anticipation of joining together right now.

“Please, Spidey, I need you!” Dawnstar breathed. “Don’t you feel how hot and wet I am?”

“Yes, I do,” Spider-Man said. “I’m savoring it.”

Spider-Man basked in the glory of Dawnstar and her tight, wet, and eager pussy. The web slinger ground against the hot slit of the horny alien. Her hips pushed up and Spider-Man put his hands on her hips. Spider-Man zeroed on Dawnstar’s tight slit and pushed all the way down into her.

Dawnstar squealed and arched her back to get all of Spider-Man’s immense length buried deep inside of her body. The weight of his balls smacked down onto her body and made Dawnstar just cry out in pleasure. Spider-Man’s eyes locked onto her and made her body shiver.

The web slinger cupped Dawnstar’s breast and released it with a skillful grab of her bouncing breast. Spider-Man pressed down into her body and rocked her with another thrust. Spider-Man rocked up and down and ride her.

“You taste good,” Spider-Man said. “And you smell even better.”

A handful of Dawnstar’s hair made her shiver. Spider-Man pressed deep into Dawnstar and rocked her with a few more thrusts. They went deeper and deeper as Spider-Man crammed her pussy good and deep and made her spurt all over the place.

Dawnstar’s back arched and her legs lifted up. Spider-Man held them into place and kissed her to make her tingle. The web slinger crawled up her body and clung onto every part. Stopping and holding her nipples and making Dawnstar just cry out in pleasure.

“Keep doing it!” Dawnstar cried out in pleasure. “Don’t you dare stop doing that!”

Spider-Man pulled out and Dawnstar turned over. On her hands and knees with Spider-Man sliding up her body. Or crawling rather. He rubbed against Dawnstar’s hot slit and then pushed deep inside of the woman to make her cry out in pleasure.

“YES!” Dawnstar cried out.

The web slinger slapped down onto Dawnstar’s ass and made her cry out. Those balls slapped down onto her hard and then Spider-Man slowed down. Spider-Man pulled back and grabbed onto Dawnstar’s hair and kissed her vigorously on the lips. He contorted her body and worked vigorously into her.

Dawnstar’s walls tightened and clasped around Spider-Man’s prick. She wanted to milk Spider-Man completely dry. Spider-Man pumped a little bit deeper inside of her and made her cry out.

“Is this everything that you want?” Spider-Man asked.

Spider-Man clutched Dawnstar’s ass and made her cry out. He could play with those cheeks all day. Spider-Man crawled all over Dawnstar’s body with kisses and touches. Dawnstar tightened and released Spider-Man’s prick to try and milk him.

Everything, yes, everything she ever wanted. Spider-Man slowed down for a little bit and pulled out of Dawnstar. His cock swung against Dawnstar’s thighs and caused small red marks to appear on the side of her thighs. She enjoyed it. The sounds of his cock slapped off of her wet pussy.

“One more time,” Spider-Man said.

A tight grab of her breasts made Dawnstar spread her legs to take Spider-Man deep inside of her. Spider-Man lowered deep into Dawnstar and made her cry out. Spider-Man milked her breasts and rocked back and forth with those balls getting fuller and fuller.

Dawnstar leaned back and took Spider-Man without any abandon. Spider-Man leaned back and pushed into Dawnstar to rock her hot body. The web slinger’s balls slapped against her and they felt full. Dawnstar was going to milk them dry without any hesitation.

Spider-Man groaned as his thick veiny cock pushed into Dawnstar’s tight pussy. She was so wet and velvety it felt amazing to be balls deep inside of her. Spider-Man always thought she would be a good fuck and she obviously thought so about him. Their bodies melded with Spider-Man pleasuring Dawnstar’s breasts and making her shriek out in pleasure with each tug of her breasts.

“Almost there,” Spider-Man breathed.

Dawnstar clutched Spider-Man’s organ and milked him with a few more pushes. She wanted Spider-Man to blast her walls. The wall crawler was more adept in doing so. He thrust harder and harder to rock Dawnstar’s wet pussy and drove her to a breaking point.

So close, Spider-Man wanted to ride her orgasm out. Dawnstar milked him hard and Spider-Man rode her faster. Dawnstar hung up through sheer force of will and Spider-Man wanted to finish inside of her. The web slinger plowed her wet pussy as hard as possible until finally he busted a nut inside of her.

A happy cry filled the beautiful legionaire as Spider-Man buried his cum inside of her body. The web slinger rode her pussy as it milked his prick over and over again until he finally finished inside of her.

The two came together with Spider-Man’s orgasm packing a lot of cum into Dawnstar’s pussy. The beautiful women collapsed down, her body shining brightly after Spider-Man finished.

‘And that’s another one off of the list,’ Saturn Girl mentally quipped.

Spider-Man pulled Dawnstar into his arms and hoisted her up. The web slinger decided to march the beautiful superheroine to her bed.

Perhaps, Dawnstar would have a chance to ride him next time. Her pussy tingled, still packed with so much cum after their encounter.

It was just spectacularly as Imra, Tinya, and Kara told her it was.  
 **End.**


End file.
